RolePlay 2000 : Part 1
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: Insanity come is diffenet flavours, The Star Wars Characters are escaping into the Real world, and one man has to return them...


****

RP2000 – Part I

__

A short time ago in a galaxy not so far away…

****

In the Beginning…

Maul swung his Lightsabre around to attack his enemy. Jar Jar ducked the attack. "Dissen nutsen! Meesa no gonna win dis!"

"That's your fault for being so…." Maul stopped, and just grunted. "Die!"

The fight was very one sided, a skilled Sith warrior armed with a Lightsabre verses a small clumsy Gungan. But then the tables turned.

"Not so fast!" Shouted a voice, as Qui Gonn turned up.

"How did you get here?" Maul shouted.

"No idea, I was in the middle of fighting some small yellow thing called a Pikachu when I was called over here!"

Maul stops…. "EH?"

"Jar Jar picks himself up off the ground, "Wassa goin on."

Qui Gonn looks around, "Where are we?"

"I think we're on Naboo… but something's wrong…"

**__**

IN The Beginning, there was RolePlay…

****

…Now… No one is ready for what is about to happen, except for one, and even he is pretty shocked about what's about to happen to Earth…

**__**

GET READY FOR RP2000!!!!

"I think I've found something!" Qui Gonn was over by a wall.

"What?"

"I don't know, but this is where I appeared…"

"Through this wall?"

"Yeah…"

Maul looked at Jar Jar, "What's going on!!!???"

"Shut up!" Jar Jar ordered the evil Sith, and looked at the wall.

Suddenly, Obi Wann flew through the wall, shortly followed by Sidious

"I'll kill you Jedi scum…" Sidious shouted, falling over.

"Will you two stop it!" Qui Gonn ordered, "Something's not right here!"

"Damn right, something's wrong!" Obi Wann exclaimed, "I've been fighting Sidious, that never happened in the film!"

"I have a theory," Qui Gonn started, "This whole world is being controlled by others, powerful beings who are controlling all the events that happen in this world…"

"That would explain why I was fighting his moanyness over there!" Maul interrupted, Jar Jar scowled at him.

"At least my no get sliced in da film!"

"You had to bring that up didn't you!"

The squad looked at the wall, "You guys came outta here!" Qui Gonn explained,

"I know, We were fighting each other for some reason, I don't know why," Obi Wann explained.

"Ah my apprentice, you're alive?" Sidious looked at Maul.

Maul groaned, "Yes I'm alive, I don't know why, but I am, and I was in the middle of a fight with…'that' over there."

"Hey!" Jar Jar stuck his tongue out at Maul, who snatched it.

"Will you two knock if off," Qui Gonn ordered, "I'm gonna try something."

"What?" The others asked.

"Maul, come here."

"Why?" He released Jar Jar's tongue.

"Just do it!"

Maul agreed, and walked over to the wall. Qui Gonn grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall, "That's for killing me!" 

"OW! OW! OW! JEDI $^@%%*#" Maul's head was stuck, his horns were dug into the wall. "HELP I'm STUCK!"

The others laughed at him.

"Good Maul, you've weakened the wall, now don't move," Qui Gonn began to whisper to the others.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!!" Maul shouted, attemping to remove his horns from the wall."

"You already did!" Qui Gonn shouted back.

"I'll kill you again! OW!"

Maul pulled himself from the wall, bringing it down. The crack had grown bigger and a large hole was in place of where Maul had been stuck.

"Cool, using your head there my young apprentice?" Sidious laughed.

"Shut up!" Maul rubbed his head, "Ow! Dang horns!"

"That's what you get for being horny!" Obi Wann laughed, Jar Jar exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Don't call me horny!" Maul shouted,

"He's horny…horny, horny, horny!" Obi Wann burst out in song, Jar Jar fell to the floor laughing. Sidious joined in!"

"I'm warning you!!!!!" Maul shouted, his face filling with anger.

"He's horny, all night long, he's horny, all night long!" Obi Wann and Sidious sang.

"AARRGH!!!!!" Maul ran towards Obi Wann,

"Uh oh!" Obi Wann leapt out the way. Maul ran passed, "Aargh!" He fell in a ditch. Jar Jar exploded in another fit of laughter on the floor.

"Will you lot be quiet!" Qui Gonn ordered, as he stepped through the hole in the wall. "This goes somewhere."

Maul grumbled, and got up. "It's their fault!"

Jar Jar got up, still giggling, Obi Wann chuckled, "Have a nice trip?"

Maul sneered, "Shut UP!"

"Come on!" Qui Gonn ordered, as the others followed him…

They walked along a long dark passageway, which ended thanks to a large grey screen, a figure could be made on the other side.

"Who's that?" Obi Wann asked.

"No idea!" Qui Gonn replied, "But this screen looks breakable,"

"Don't look at me…" Maul backed off.

Qui Gonn kicked the screen, which smashed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Oh God NO!" Trace screamed! "They're loose!"

"Is he talking to us?" Maul asked.

"Probably…" Obi Wann replied.

"How did you lot get out here?" Trace asked them.

"Um….are we not supposed to?" Qui Gonn asked.

"No, you're figments of peoples imaginations! You're part of a RP I was playing!"

"What, Me V Jar Jar?" Maul asked, "That's kinda stupid isn't it?"

"I didn't make that one, some other guy did!" Trace explained.

The group looked around. They were amazed at this New World they had discovered.

"Who are you?" Qui Gonn asked.

"I'm Trace Kyshad."

Maul laughed, "What kinda stupid name is that?"

Trace was angry "What about 'Darth Maul', 'ooo I'm so scared!"

"It's better than 'Trace… whatever it was…'"

"Maul, shut up!" Qui Gonn ordered, "So where are we?"

"Um…. Earth… year 2000," Trace explained.

"Earth?" The group looked confused.

Jar Jar, who had remained unnoticed until now, spoke.

"Any Gungans bein here?"

Trace looked shocked, "Jar Jar? THE Jar Jar Binks?" 

Jar Jar looked at him, confused, "Uh huh?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here!"

"Why?"

"Lots of people want you dead!"

Maul laughed, "Join the club!"

Jar Jar looked worried, "Why meesa? What did my do?"

"It's a long story, but you've also got a fan club." Trace explained.

"Have I got one?" Sidious asked. Trace shook his head.

"Doubtful, but I haven't really looked."

"This is all very fun, but let's go!" Qui Gonn walked out of the room,

"Where are you going? Don't go out there!" Trace shouted.

"Why not?" Qui Gonn stopped.

"For God's sake! Your fictional characters!!! You can't just go walking around Earth?"

"Ok then," Obi Wann interrupted, "If we're fictional, who made us up?"

"I dunno, George Lucas." Trace replied.

"Then we'll go find him! Besides, I wanna explore this place!"

"Trust me you don't!" Trace tried to stop them, but the group walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Trace looked at his computer, it was smashed, but still functioning. "I'm gonna need some help in getting those guys back where they belong!"

Trace looked at the keyboard, "Um, ok, enter!" With a key pressed Trace was sucked into his RP'ing Board.

"Ah Dang!" He exclaimed, "Wrong one! There must be a way to another RP board."

He looked around, no one was here, well… it was about 3AM.

Suddenly, A Gungan appeared on the grassy lands of the Theed gardens.

"Thank God!" Trace shouted, and walked toward the newcomer.

"Listen, I don't know who you….. Tarpals? Great! Ok, could you come with me a minute?"

The confused Captain looked at Trace, "Youssa seen any Binksss around here? Meesa supposed to fight him here for som reason…"

"I'll explain later, but he's this way." Trace told Tarpals to follow, and the two leapt out of the Board back into reality.

"This is really getting weird!" Trace shook his head. Tarpals looked around the room.

"Whera am I?"

"Don't go away!" Trace ordered, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Trace leapt back into the computer. Tarpals looked around, confused.

A few minutes later, Trace returned with Mace Windu, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and Boss Nass,

"Where did Tarpals go?!" Trace asked, as the Gungan was nowhere to be seen.

"Forget him, we're after Maul!" Mace Windu explained.

"Listen, You're all not supposed to be here! Your mission is to get everyone back here, to this place!"

"Missing, who is?" Yoda asked,

"Ok, Darth Maul, Qui Gonn, Obi Wann, Maul, Jar Jar, and Sidious."

"And we've to get them back here?" Luke asked, still a bit confused,

"Yeah!"

Luke looked at Anakin, who was standing rather bewildered at this new place. 

"You're my father?" Luke asked.

"Yup," Anakin replied,

"Eh? So who's my mother then?"

"The Queen…" Mace Windu interrupted, "We sensed his feelings for her in the council…"

"Cool, no wonder Leia's a princess then!" Luke laughed.

"So what happens to me then?" Anakin asked Luke.

"Oh, who turn into a Galactic Pain in the Ass, kill everyone, and then save me!" Luke told him.

"Oh…." Anakin replied.

"Damn!" Mace Windu excalimed. "This little squirt's gonna kill me?"

"Told you, I did!" Yoda bragged.

"Maybe, if you don't die in the Mandalorian war…"

"The what?" Mace replied.

"Wassa happen to Otoh Gunga?" Boss Nass interrupted.

"I dunno…. Episode II's not for a long time yet!"

"Listen, this has all been great, but you've got a mission to do!" Trace tried to calm them down.

"Right, let's go then!" Mace Windu leaded the gang out the door, "I sense they are this way!"

"You'd better be right!" Luke spoke, "I've got my wedding to attend!"

"You? Who'r you marrying?" Windu asked.

"Mara Jade…"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

They left Trace at the computer, "Thank God….. This is getting ridiculous!"

He sat back, and looked around. He remembered."

"Fudge!!!! I forgot about Tarpals!" Trace shouted, and ran out of the door. "Guys! Wait for me!!!!!!"

???

__

It is about this time you're probably wondering what's going on, well…. Good! Don't worry, you probably have a vague idea of the current situation. Trace now has the heavy duty to return all the SW characters to their rightful place – On RP message boards for us to control….

__

So let the adventure of all adventures begin!!!!!!

****

Part 1 : "Where the heck is everyone!?!?"

"Guys! GUYS! Wait up!" Trace shouted down the hall.

"Wassa he wantin?" Boss Nass stopped.

"What is it?" Mace Windu asked,

"I need to go with you," He explained, "Trust me on this, and also, I forgot about Tarpals…"

"Who?"

"Never mind, He's like Jar Jar, only greyish and older…" Trace described as best as he could.

"We'd best get going, they're probably miles away by now!" Luke hurried everyone on.

"Yeah! Come on!" Anakin shouted, eager to search for his missing friends.

The group walked out onto the street, it was night, so no one saw who they were, and if anyone did…. Well, imagine a cop talking to a Gungan, a small green elf, and a bundle of other Jedi Knights? Exactly!

"I think they went this way." Mace pointed,

"Did they, not." Yoda Disagreed, "This way, they went."

"No, No, NO!" Mace shouted, "They went THIS way!"

"Guys! Can it, they went this way," Luke interrupted, pointing down another road.

"Who asked you Farm-Boy?" Mace snapped, and continued to argue with Yoda.

"Guys, GUYS!" Trace shouted, they all stopped and looked at him, "If we're gonna fight, we're not gonna get anywhere…"

The group calmed down, and listened to what he had to say.

"Ok, I think we should split up into different groups," Trace explained, "One group check out the cinema… that big building over there with the huge letters. One group check out the Shopping Mall over there, It's closed so they can't get into it. And the final group will come with me."

"And where will they go?" Luke asked.

"We'll check out the Nightclub."

"The what?" Anakin asked,

"Don't think you're going! Anyway, it's like a….. Cantina!" Trace tried to explain.

"So who's in what group?" Mace asked.

Trace thought for a while, and then spoke.

"Ok, Mace? You're with me, as is Boss Nass. Anakin and Luke, check out the cinema. And Yoda…. You can check out the shopping Mall,"

"On my own?" Yoda asked,

"Yeah, you're a jedi master aren't you?"

Yoda shrugged, "Ok, GO I will…"

"Good, Ok… let's go!"

__

Of course…. This is NOT a good idea to separate them all, but Trace hasn't realised this yet. And so the search begins!

"Hey!" The Bouncer shouted, "You're not allowed in here!"

"Why not?" Trace asked.

"Invitation only!" The Bouncer explained.

"Why?"

"Tonight is guest night, special performances."

"And who might that be?"

"I Ain't tellin you! You need an invitation! Now get lost!"

"An Invitation will not be necessary," Mace Windu interrupted, "You will let him in…"

"He doesn't need an invitation," The Bouncer replied, "I'll let him in…"

"You will let us past…"

"I will let you past…."

Trace looked at Mace Windu, and shook his head, "You're good!"

"Thank you!" Mace thanked, and looked at Boss Nass,

"Um, yeah!" Trace stopped, "Nass? Wear this!" Trace handed him a large Baseball cap, "It'll hide your eyes a bit!"

Boss Nass, grumbled, and then placed the cap on his head, it didn't fit at all.

"Perfect!" Trace complimented, "Let's go!"

The Trio walked into the Dance floor, the place was packed with people dancing around to the music, music that Trace had heard many times before…

???

"So this is a… Cinema?" Luke gazed at the huge building, "Hey look! They're showing something called…'Toy Story II'… what the heck is that?"

"Whoa…. Cool! This is awesome!" Anakin gasped at the huge multi-plex

"Come on father… we have a job to do!" Luke joked, and ran into the cinema.

"Don't call me that! It's freaky!" Anakin followed.

The two managed to 'negotiate' passed the ticket collector, with some help from the Force, and their search began in the centre of the Cinema.

"Ok, you go to section 1, I'll go to section 2, you do odd numbers, I'll do even, got it?" Luke explained, heading for screen 2.

"Hey! Who are we looking for again?"

"Um, Obi Wann, Qui Gonn, Jar Jar, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, and some guy called Tarpals!"

"Got it!" Anakin ran toward screen 1.

???

Yoda stood slowly walking around the Shopping Mall's entrance, he kicked a stone that lay on the ground.

"Stupid this is! No one here at all, there is!" He moaned, then he heard a noise.

"Qui Gonn? Obi Wann? Is that you?" He reached for his Lightsabre (Yup, Yoda has one too ya know!)

"Guess again!" Darth Maul and Sidious walked out from the shadows.

"Jesus! A heart attack, you give me nearly!" Yoda jumped.

"What do you want?" Sidious asked, in a mean tone.

"Come back with us you must!" Yoda explained.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want to," Maul explained, "We want to explore!"

"Yeah, that's right! And we're looking for some guy called George Lucas!" Sidious added,

"Who?"

"He… um created us… apparantly.." Sidious explained.

Yoda looked interested. "Our God, he is?"

"Um… yeah! Probably, we're trying to find him…"

"Know where to look do you?"

"Well…" Sidious stopped, "No…"

Yoda sighed, "Let's go then!" The two Sith looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"See a God, I want to!" Yoda hurried the two, "Know where to start, I do! Come on!"

The three walked off into the shadows, beginning their quest.

__

As you can see… things are not going to plan. But this is only the start of things going wrong…. What horror awaits Mace, Trace and Nass in the Nightclub? Will the Skywalkers ever find their way around the Multiplex? Will Maul, Sidious and Yoda find their 'God'?

Only time will tell!


End file.
